


Say My Name

by ohanotherday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Domesticity, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Owning a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles own a cat. Well… Stiles owns a cat while Derek merely tolerates its existence. Unfortunately for Derek, he shouldn’t try to make his boyfriend choose between him and the cat.</p>
<p>Excerpt:<br/>Derek exhaled. “Either the cat is going, or I’m leaving.”<br/>“Fine,” Stiles let out a sigh. “I choose the cat.”<br/>“Good.” Derek nodded. “Wait. What!?”<br/>“I choose the cat,” Stiles repeated slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

The highlights of the basketball game droned on the television in the darkened bedroom. Stiles had halfheartedly turned it on, but when their cat had pounced onto the bed, he turned all of his attention to her.

That had been twenty minutes ago. Derek wouldn’t have cared, but the cat’s tail kept flicking against his arm. She had carefully climbed on top of Stiles’ chest, and she was currently sleeping there, her wet nose pressing against Stiles’ chin. Stiles’ hands kept brushing against her fur, and Derek could see the cat's orange and white hair drifting up into the air.

While Derek hadn’t been completely against owning a pet, he really hated it when Stiles preferred to treat the cat better than him. Instead of himself curled against Stiles, he had to wait while Stiles doted on their pet. Derek watched as his boyfriend smiled at the increase in volume of the cat’s purring.

Derek got up from the bed, throwing the blanket off to the other side, temporarily stopping the cat’s purring while she looked up to see what had caused all the commotion.

“Stiles.”

“What?” Stiles didn’t bother taking his eyes off the cat, already used to these conversations.

“The cat’s fur is getting all over the bed.”

Stiles glanced down at the comforter. “No it isn’t.”

“Yes it is,” Derek hissed.

Stiles rubbed a spot behind their cat’s ears. “You should brush her more often then.  Then there’d be less dandruff.”

“Or you could just keep her off the bed.”

“She needs love. You don’t love her enough during the day.” Stiles kissed the cat’s nose, laughing when she started licking him.

Derek rolled his eyes. “She’s a cat.”

“She has a name.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s the only name you say when you get home,” Derek grouched.

“Hey!” Stiles sat up, carefully moving the cat from his chest and into his lap. Jay Jay—the nickname Stiles insisted on calling her after realizing that the ridiculous alliterative name he gave her would never work—let herself be maneuvered into his lap.  She was content, not caring whether she was on Stiles’ chest or his lap, as long as she was resting on some part of Stiles’ body. Derek eyed her suspiciously. He never worried about Stiles cheating on him with someone else, appreciative of Stiles’ sense of loyalty, but it was like the cat was purposely trying to cock block him. “What does that mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Derek replied. “You only care about the cat.”

“I care about you too.”

Derek watched the way Stiles’ hands started petting Jay Jay’s ears, rubbing his hand over the cat’s face and brushing her hair back in an attempt to keep her calm. “Well you’re doing a bad job of showing it.” Derek shook his head. “I swear, I wonder which relationship you care about more,” he exhaled. “Either the cat is going, or I’m leaving.”

“Fine,” Stiles let out a sigh. “I choose the cat.”

“Good.” Derek nodded. “Wait. What!?”

“I choose the cat,” Stiles repeated slowly.

“You can’t—Damn it, Stiles.”

Derek slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys from the top of the dresser, waiting the whole time for Stiles to object. Instead he set Jay Jay down on Derek’s side of the bed and slid underneath the covers. While Derek stared, Stiles curled up under the blankets and let his hand brush Jay Jay’s fur. Stiles raised an eyebrow in Derek’s direction.

“Weren’t you leaving just now?”

“Uh.” Derek hadn’t expected this situation to end up quite like this. “Fine, whatever,” he grumbled. He couldn’t really leave Stiles—both of their names were on the apartment lease, and it’s not like he could move all of the things they had accumulated over the years in one night. Even the bed Stiles was currently trying to sleep on technically belonged to _Derek_. But he was going out for the night.

\---

Derek walked through the aisles in the gas station. This wasn’t the first time he left the house because Stiles paid more attention to the cat, but this was the first time Stiles actually encouraged him to leave. Derek had thought about visiting someone, but Boyd and Erica would’ve looked at him pityingly, Isaac would’ve been confused by Derek’s hatred of a domesticated animal, and Scott would’ve given him some asinine relationship advice.

Derek hated when Scott tried to give him advice the most. Especially when it came to Stiles, as if Scott knew everything about Stiles and understood Stiles better than anyone. It was a possibility that Scott might know Stiles the best, considering that Scott and Stiles were best friends, but it was unacceptable that Scott still thought he knew what was best for Stiles after all these years. Scott hardly knew how to handle his own relationship with Allison half the time.

Derek piled a few bags of Tostitos chips into his arms, belatedly grabbing a jar of salsa before heading to the register. The cashier was still the same one who had been working there when Derek first came back to Beacon Hills, but he hadn’t batted an eyelash at Derek’s late night shopping sprees in the last eight years. The cashier had an even better poker face than Derek. At one point, Derek thought he was being judged, but then he realized that the cashier had just stopped pretending to be friendly a very long time ago. People were going to need gas for their cars whether or not the owner smiled. Sometimes Derek thought there was some kind of bond there, but the cashier just scanned Derek’s items and gave him a terse nod.

When Derek came back into their apartment, he could hear Stiles’ snoring coming from the bedroom. Derek went into the kitchen and opened up the bags of chips. After piling them up on a plate, he opened up the fridge to grab the leftover tuna fish salad from last night’s dinner. He liked scooping it up with his chips, alternating between tuna fish salad and salsa. As soon as he sat down at the table, he heard Jay Jay walking her way down the hallway.

She meowed a few times while she brushed up against Derek’s leg. He debated about lightly kicking her away when she started rubbing her head against him. “Go away,” he ordered.

Jay Jay kept purring and meowing, each meow sounding more and more like a plea. Finally Derek caved and picked up a tiny amount of tuna fish with his fingers. “Behave.” Derek dropped it down on the floor and watched as Jay Jay ate up the food. He huffed when Jay Jay started meowing again. Despite spoiling her, even Stiles didn’t let her eat human food on a normal basis, though Stiles did find it hilarious how she liked to eat Kraft macaroni and cheese. And Stiles was of course the only person who could get a cat to stand up on its hind legs to get treats, laughing when Jay Jay ate directly out of his hand. But Derek was not going to cave on this issue.

Derek put his arms around his food to create a barrier between it and the cat when Jay Jay jumped onto the table. “Stop it.” Derek tried to keep his voice as authoritative as possible, but she didn’t care. “Off the table. Now.” Derek stomped his foot. “Down, Jay Jay.” He couldn’t control her like he could control dogs, and it was frustrating how she barely listened to him. She was too much like Stiles.

The cat turned and raised a paw to jump down, unsure whether to move or not. When Derek resumed eating his food, she cautiously walked over. “Fine,” Derek huffed. He scooped a pile of tuna fish up with a chip, letting the tuna fish flop down directly onto the table. It was messy already with crumbs and smears of jam and it would need to be cleaned anyway. After Derek and Jay Jay finished the tuna fish, Derek cleaned up the table and food. Jay Jay jumped off the table, meowing at Derek as she landed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Hurry up.” Jay Jay quickly padded behind him while he headed to the bedroom.

Derek slipped out of his shoes and pants before climbing into bed. The blankets haphazardly covered Stiles, but there was still room on Derek’s side of the bed. He slid next to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around Stiles as he got comfortable. Jay Jay lightly jumped up and curled up at the bottom of the bed.

“Hey,” Stiles murmured.

“Hey.” Derek pulled Stiles in for a kiss, letting their tongues mingle for a moment.

“Oh, ew.” Stiles pushed away, opening and closing his mouth as if to get rid of the offending taste. Derek smirked as he watched his boyfriend stick his tongue out. “What is that? Tuna?” Stiles fake gagged, rubbing his eyes before sliding up against Derek’s chest, slightly nuzzling Derek. “Stop binge eating in the middle of the night,” Stiles scolded.

“I’m a werewolf with a high metabolism. The worst that’s happening is judgmental stares from the gas station employees and lectures from you.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. “Well stop feeding the cat all that junk. She’ll get health problems and then we’ll have to worry about medicine and planned exercise.”

“Just take her for walks. You already treat her like a dog.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. “I’ll make sure to buy two leashes tomorrow. One for her, one for you.”

Derek lightly squeezed Stiles. “Weren’t you sleeping a second ago? Go back to sleep.”

“Fine,” Stiles grumbled. “But seriously, stop feeding the cat junk at night.”

“I don’t do that.”

“Yeah you do. It’s like your thing. First you complain that she’s always in the way, then you go buy awful junk food, and then you share whatever weird thing you eat,” Stiles yawned. “By the way, stop feeding her pasteurized cheese. I know she likes it, but could you try limiting it? I bought her those cat treats for a reason.”

“How would you even know that?”

Stiles opened his eyes wide and stared at Derek. “I have cameras everywhere,” he replied solemnly.

The suddenness of it made Derek forget to even try listening to Stiles’ heartbeat. “Wh-what?”

“I’m just messing with you, dude,” Stiles laughed. “But her breath always reeks of whatever you give her. And she likes sleeping so close to my face—just always right there.” Stiles motioned a hand in front of his face. “Makes it easy to always figure it out,” he mumbled.

“Sorry,” Derek mumbled before pressing a kiss against Stiles’ forehead.

“It’s cool. Just,” Stiles yawned. “Just, I won’t hold it against your alpha status if you want to cuddle up with a cat.”

“Uh huh.”

“Really, I know all this loveable cuddliness was unexpected when we got her since cats are supposed to be brooding creatures, but it’s cool if you want to bond in more socially acceptable ways with her.”

“Whatever you say.” Derek tightened his grip on Stiles, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Stiles pressed his lips against Derek’s cheek, kissing him a couple of times. “Hey,” he whispered seductively into Derek’s ear, “feed her the cat treats next time.”

“Go to sleep, Stiles,” Derek groaned.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles relented. “But one more thing.”

“Go to sleep!” Derek nearly whined.

Stiles let his mouth hover next to Derek’s ear, not ready to obey Derek’s orders. “I love you. Even if you do pretend you want to kill the cat half the time.” Stiles brought his head back down on the pillow. “It’s cool though. I’m sure she thinks the same about you.”

Derek couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up when Jay Jay walked up on top of his leg and curled up on his thigh. He didn’t want to scare her and make her dig her claws into him, werewolf healing power or not. And if he freaked her out too much, she might end up pouncing onto Stiles. “Shut up, Stiles,” he said in between laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something with no serious plot. And I felt bad that I purposely recommended my friend a lengthy Teen Wolf fanfic that I knew would make her cry like a baby, so I was driven by guilt to write this. Yeah. Sorry. My bad. And this might’ve been partially inspired by my cat. She’s been sitting next to my laptop all day. I haven’t seen her in months, and usually she’s really aloof and moody, but she’s just been so loveable and giving me puppy dog eyes and letting me baby her and carry her around all day, so I needed to put her in a story. Also, I hate making up OC names. Hate it. I feel like it somehow becomes a major defining feature of them, even if it’s only for a cat. And apparently I also hate naming fanfics. The title for this fanfic came from the song “Say my name” by Destiny’s Child, lol.


End file.
